TRYST
by kenxepe
Summary: Ah, forbidden, rebellious young love. Or is it young lust?


Tryst

by Kenxepe

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any DC comics characters, and I make no money from this fan fiction.

#

The young Princess Diana of Themyscira, barefoot, and dressed only in a short, simple chiton with a gold belt at her waist, secretly stares at the scrying pool in the Amazon temple's empty meeting hall. She sits herself, both legs to her left, using her right arm as support, on the smooth, cold marble floor. Then she lightly touches the surface of the water, creating tiny ripples.

"Show him to me," she whispers excitedly.

When the ripples clear, the pool shows an image of a dark-haired young man, wearing a white teeshirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. On the chest of his shirt is an alien symbol that very much looks like the Roman alphabet letter S.

The sight of him brings a smile to Diana's lips.

#

"Is he still there?!" the driver of the speeding Chevy Silverado screams in panic.

"Yes!" her companion answers in equal panic. "I can see 'im jumpin' from one goddamn building to another!"

"Oh, Christ, oh, Christ! It's him, isn't it?!"

"Yes! Yes! It's him! Step on it!"

"I'm goin' as fast as I can! Frikkin' shoot him, why doncha?!"

The young Superman leaps from one roof to another, keeping the speeding vehicle in his sight, as he tries to figure out a safe way to halt it. Just mere moments ago, the man and the woman inside were responsible for a drive-by shooting. The victim, a man in a hat and a long coat, carrying a briefcase, did not survive. Superman didn't know the identity of the victim or why he was murdered. But these days, he doesn't know why some people do what they do.

The passenger fires at him with a submachine gun. The projectiles harmlessly bounce against his Kryptonian skin, but he starts to worry about stray bullets.

"Oh God!" the shooter exclaims. "It's true what they say! He really is bulletproof!"

"Not that, you idiot," the woman tells him. "Use the grenade launcher!"

The man loads the M79, takes aim outside the window, and fires!

Superman could have dodged it easily. But doing so would mean putting innocent civilians at risk. So instead, he crosses his forearms in front of him for protection, and takes the hit in midair!

The explosion knocks him right through the wall of a 3rd story apartment building! The tenant, a tall, slender, blond woman, perhaps a few years older than the young superhero, screams in shock.

Superman dizzily staggers back to his feet, small pieces of dirt and debris falling off his shoulders.

"Oh, my!" the tenant cries out. "You're him! You're Superboy!"

"Uhm...SuperMAN, actually, ma'am," he corrects her.

She gives him a once-over.

"I can see that," she answers suggestively.

Superman smiles back at her, then leaps out the gaping hole in the wall to resume his chase.

"I did it!" the man with the M79 proclaims breathlessly. "I killed Superman! Babe, do you know what this means?!"

"It means we're gonna be famous, baby!" the driver answers, not even slowing down. "You and me! We're going to go straight to the top of the criminal underworld! We're going to be the new Bonnie and Clyde!"

"Pull over," Superman commands, suddenly appearing alongside the driver's window.

"What-? How-?" she stutters.

"Pull over," he repeats sternly, easily keeping pace with the pickup on foot.

The shooter swings his M79 around.

"I wouldn't," Superman cautions him. "At this range, you're likely to blow yourselves up."

The man helplessly & fearfully lowers his weapon.

"Pull...over. I'm not saying it again." It's as if he is scolding a child.

"No! No way!" she responds stubbornly.

"Then fasten your seat belts," the superhero warns, and dashes in front.

"What-?"

"Oh, shit, oh, shit-!" the man shouts, fumbling with his seat's strap.

Superman throws a punch! His fist easily breaks into the grille, damaging the engine! The sudden impact causes the rear wheels to fly upward! It stays up for one second before violently crashing back down!

Smoke rises from the truck's wrecked hood, but it doesn't catch on fire. Superman quickly checks on the people inside. They are alive, both unconscious, and they do not seem too seriously injured. It will take a paramedic to find out for sure later.

His super hearing picks up the sound of sirens.

"One of these days, the police are going to realize that I'm on their side," he tells himself, then leaps away.

#

Queen Hippolyta violently splashes the surface of the scrying pool with her hand, at first, distorting the young hero's image, and then causing it to disappear entirely!

"Mother!" her frightened daughter shrieks, getting on her feet, and fearfully backing away.

"You're watching that boy again!" Hippolyta hisses, spitting out the word 'boy'.

"No! No, it's not like that! I was just-!"

"HE IS NOT FOR YOU!" her mother booms, chasing after her, cornering her.

"But...but why?!" Diana squeaks.

"Because he is a man! Worse, he is like a god! Like Zeus...or...or...Heracles." She growls the name of her rapist. "He will force himself upon you. Use you. And then cast you aside-"

"No!" Diana protests, on the very verge of tears. "No, he's not like that! You don't know him! You wont even try-!"

"Enough! Diana, you will stay away from that boy! I command it!"

Diana's entire body shakes in objection. But she remains silent, and respectfully bows her head.

"Yes, mother."

#

Many miles away, atop the Daily Star building, Superman watches the sun set.

Then he turns his head, as if someone just suddenly called his name.

"Diana?" he whispers to himself.

#

Lying prone in the bed of her room, her chin under a pillow she's hugging, Diana refuses to cry. The tears very much want to flow from her eyes, but she doesn't let them. Partly because of her warrior's pride. She is an Amazonian princess, after all. And partly because she understands her mother. How that demigod had brutalized her... And there are many similarities between Superman and Heracles. Both of them gods, living among men. Both of them capable of incredible feats of strength and courage! Both of them...impressively well- muscled...

Then her thoughts wander to what her mother had said. How Superman would force himself upon her. And then she imagines it. Him, pinning her to the ground, powerful hands locked on her wrists. His lean body poised between her legs. Her struggles, futile. But it is not fear that she feels.

Instead she starts to feel hot. And the imagination quickly turns into a fantasy.

She clutches the pillow against her with both her arms and legs, turns around, her back to the soft, silk bed covers. She shuts her eyes tight, and cries to herself, "No, Kal! Don't! Please, don't-!"

"Are you having a nightmare or something?" Superman asks.

Diana holds her breath at the sound of his voice. She opens her eyes, turns her head, and gasps at the sight of the smiling young man perched on her windowsill.

"Kal!" she whisper shouts his Kryptonian birth name. "How did-?! How did you get here?!"

"I leaped."

"You leaped," she asks him, sitting up on her bed. "All the way from Metropolis."

"Not just once. I went island hopping. Literally."

"Keep your voice down!" Diana warns, rushing towards him, covering his mouth with a hand. "Mother might hear you!"

Kal removes her hand from his mouth.

"How come she doesn't like me?" he whispers. "I'm charming, and polite, and I've got that boy next door thing going."

"Polite? When the...uhm... What do we call this new club we made? Super Friends?"

"Justice League."

"Right. When the Justice League was first welcomed to this island, everybody else bowed to her in respect. You...said...'Howdy'."

"I said, 'Howdy, ma'am.' That is very polite where I grew up."

"What are you even doing here, Kal?!"

"You called me."

Diana makes an uncertain frown. "I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Why are you doing that? Didn't you hear me? I just said I didn't!"

"Yes, you did times infinity."

Diana is bewildered. "Times infinity? What is that even suppose to mean?! I didn't call you!"

She really didn't get it. But she could tell by the mischievous smile on the boy's face that he was teasing her.

"OK. You got me. I guess I just wanted to."

"Really?" Diana asks, her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised, a slight smile in the corner of her mouth. "You just woke up this morning wanting me?"

She had misheard him. 'You' instead of 'to'. But Kal didn't want to embarrass her, so he went with it.

"No. I wake up every morning wanting you."

"Oh, Kal. That is so... How do you say? Cheesy?"

Kal smiles shyly, suddenly regretting the decision. "Yea, I guess it was kinda' cheesy."

Then Diana takes his hands in hers.

"I didn't say I disliked it."

And she lightly kisses him. He puts his hands on her lithe waist. But when he tries to return the kiss, she stops him.

"Wait," she says nervously.

"What?" Kal asks, worried that he might have read her signals wrong. He was nowhere near as good as his best friend, Bruce at reading women.

"Here?! I mean... Usually, we leave furtively, and find some place secluded, where we might engage in sexual activity."

"Uhm...you mean sneak out to make out?"

Diana sighs in annoyance. "Same."

"Well, what's wrong with here?" Kal asks, motioning around the large room. "There's a really big, comfy bed right here. The last time we snuck out, you got poison ivy. The rash, not the super villain."

Diana winces at the memory.

"You make a point."

"Cool!"

And Kal tries to kiss her again. Yet again she stops him.

"But..." she begins.

"What?" he asks in restrained impatience.

"My mother is here."

"We'll be quiet."

"What if she walks in?"

"I'll say I'm here on Super Friends business."

"Justice League."

"Same."

Then Diana smiles coyly. "What if she walks in,...and you have your shirt off?"

"It's a tropical country. It's hot."

"And your pants down?"

"It's very hot."

Diana moves closer, starting to enjoy the game. "What if she caught us kissing?"

Kal takes a moment to think. "Uhm...Traditional Kryptonian alien greeting."

"That's preposterous. You'd have to kiss every Amazonian you'd meet here to maintain the facade."

"And I would suffer through all of that for you."

Kal laughs. Diana playfully punches him in the chest.

"Don't you even dare," she says, then pulls him in for the deeper, more passionate kiss he had been longing for.

As they begin to wrap their arms around one another, Kal notes that the playful punch Diana gave him earlier smarts a little. And he realizes that the warning was half meant.

As her fingers trace gentle lines across his back, his hands slowly move up her arms, and he pulls down the shoulder straps of her chiton.

He breaks the kiss to momentarily admire her half naked form. She blushes, but doesn't look away. He undoes her belt, and the short tunic falls around her bare feet.

He takes her in his arms once more, feeling the warmth of her body against his, and effortlessly lifts her off the ground.

She runs her fingers in his hair, and ravenously presses her lips to his. They continue kissing as he walks her towards her bed, where he trips on the edge, and falls on top of her.

The clumsiness of the act causes them to laugh.

"Not as graceful as the movies, huh?" he remarks.

"The what?"

"The movies. I took you to one last-. Nothing. Never mind."

He rises to his knees to remove his shirt. She unconsciously bites her lower lip in approval. Then he goes right back on top of her, and they kiss and caress even more. And as they do so, the cautious part of Diana's mind screams at her to put a stop to this, that it's still not too late, that the risk is too great! But it is that very risk that excites that other more foolish, rebellious part of her mind all the more! And she gives herself completely to it. She gives herself to him.

When he finally decides to enter her, she stifles a moan.

"Quiet," he reminds her, whispering into her ear.

But as he continues his motions, her sounds become louder and louder.

"Diana, quiet."

She doesn't heed him, and her moans become louder still. So he decides to cover her mouth with his hand, as she had done to him earlier.

His rhythms intensify. And her eyes widen in surprise.

'By the gods!' she thinks. 'He can get better?!'

He reads the look in her eyes, and he smiles back, as if telling her, 'Aww, you thought that was my best? How cute.'

And his movements escalate still.

It is not their first time being intimate. But due to his wariness of his own super strength, Kal had held himself back the first few times, as he typically did, with the women before her. But lately, he had been learning that Diana is definitely not like other women. And he had been gradually cutting loose during every encounter.

Diana's body shudders, and ultimately, she screams into his palm. And before her scream fades, she feels him climax, also.

And afterwards, they both hear the moan of a giant horn.

Kal frowns in puzzlement. "Huh. Strange. I swear that's never happened before."

"That's the alarm!" Diana exclaims. "Didn't you make sure you weren't seen on your way here?!"

Kal says nothing.

"Kal, how could you be so careless?!" the Amazon princess shouts.

"I don't know. It slipped my mind," he replies meekly.

"You have to go. As long as they don't find you here, we will both be able to deny it."

"What if I get caught?"

"Uhm...go with your story earlier."

"B-but you warned me not to-"

"Not the kissing the other Amazons, Kal! The Super Friends business!"

"Justice Lea-"

"GET OUT, KAL!"

Kal hurriedly gathers his clothes, and steps on the window's ledge.

"Wait!" Diana calls out.

She tenderly cups her lover's face in her hands, and gives him a long kiss.

"OK, now, go," then she roughly shoves him out the window of her home, situated above a ten thousand foot cliff.

#

Artemis hears a heavy thud in the shrubbery under the princess's window. One of their sentries had caught sight of an intruder earlier. So with her magic sword drawn, she hurries to investigate.

At first, she finds nothing, although it is obvious that the hedges have clearly been disturbed. Then she senses movement further into the forest.

"Halt!" she yells at the shadow. "You! Turn around or I strike you where you stand!"

The shadow stops its sprint. The clouds uncover the moon, and Artemis is surprised to see a lean boy, completely naked.

"What-?" she begins in surprise. "Who are you?!"

"Howdy. Artemis!" Superman greets her happily, turning around. "Uhm...you see my clothes anywhere around here?"

"Superman?! You're the intruder?! So Queen Hippolyta was right about you after all!"

"Oh, Diana's mom has been talking about me? Did she say anything nice?"

"Only that you demigods are all alike!"

And with that, she charges at him. Superman manages just barely to dodge, knowing full well that the Amazon's magical blades can harm him, magic being one of his weaknesses.

Artemis tries to press her attack, but she is too distracted by her opponent's large member, still very much erect, staring up at her face with its single eye, and swinging from side to side, as its owner avoids her strikes.

Before long, she is just absentmindedly swinging her sword left and right at the air.

"Hey," Superman says.

"Huh?" the Amazon responds, as if waken from a trance.

"I'm up here."

Insulted, the Amazon lashes out in fury, but Superman backhands the sword away by its hilt. Undaunted, Artemis locks hands with the intruder, and with the strength granted to her by the Gauntlet of Atlas, she shoves him back into the trunk of a giant sequoia!

'She's strong', Superman thinks. 'Good. I can cut loose a little. Say, thirty percent? No. Forty. But I'll keep it to myself, so I don't hurt her warrior's pride."

With a combination of super strength and speed, he pushes her back, then turns. And before the mighty Amazon knew what happened, it is now she who has her back to the tree trunk.

With her ample breasts pressed against his sculpted, defined pecs, Artemis suddenly finds herself feeling an intense heat from her loins.

'Oh gods!' she thinks. 'He's going to do it. He's really going to do it! Just like what Heracles did to the Queen!'

"Do what you must, Animal!" Artemis screams, her head turned away from him, her eyes shut tight. "But I beg you, be gentle!" Then she adds, "But not too gentle. I don't want to get bored. I am an Amazon, after all."

Superman's brow furrows. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Just then he becomes aware of a presence behind them. He immediately pulls Artemis away, just in time to avoid a harpoon! The spear buries its sharp tip into the tree trunk, where it would have pierced Artemis's heart.

"Kick him!" Superman commands, as he spins Artemis off her feet!

"Kick him?!" Artemis yells. "Kick who?! What are you talking abaaaaaAAAAAAHHHH...!"

Superman hurls her at their attacker!

She doesn't kick him. Although she does knock him out when her rump collides with his face.

'Huh,' Superman thinks. 'That technique always worked with Wonder Woman.'

On the grass, Artemis groans as she rubs her painful behind. She turns and recognizes the unconscious trespasser's gear.

"This is an Atlantean assassin!" she announces. "We've been at war with them for centuries!"

'So I wasn't the intruder their sentries spotted after all,' Superman thinks. Then he calls to Artemis, "Hey, Artemis. How about a deal? I was never here, you take full credit for catching the assassin. What do you say?"

Artemis is, at first, outraged by the idea of lying to her queen for this demigod. Then again, Superman had saved her life. And he is an obviously powerful warrior. Having someone like him in her debt could prove fruitful.

"Deal," she agrees, smiling back at him.

Superman nods. He gathers his clothes from the ground, and enters the forest. He tells himself, "One of these days, the Amazons are going to realize that I'm on their side."

#

From her window, as daybreak approaches, Diana sees a lone figure exit the forest, and rush towards the beach. At this distance, it is too far for her to discern exactly who the individual is,...until he turns around, and with an outstretched arm, waves to her enthusiastically.

She smiles, a little sadly, and waves back.

Then the figure turns, and leaps away, out of her sight.

END


End file.
